


She Wants a Suit

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper reflects on work methods</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wants a Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



Bruce was actually inherently patient, while Tony was anything but. It made science experiments in the Cave of Weird, as Pepper had dubbed their private shared lab, an interesting thing.

"What if I add…"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

This was repeated ad infinitum, sometimes with Tony sneaking in his modifications (followed by an explosion), but more often with Bruce winning out. That Stark Industries had taken out a tenfold-increase in patents each month since Bruce started sharing lab time with Tony showed the methods worked.

Still, Pepper almost wanted her own Iron Maiden suit each time she went to collect them, because you almost never could tell if Tony had tinkered without permission and what might go _boom_.


End file.
